


Долгий путь домой

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Спустя некоторое время после столкновения в убежище Орочимару Наруто снова встречает Саске. Только этому Саске уже за тридцать.





	Долгий путь домой

Наруто узнал его сразу, несмотря на то, что не мог поверить своим глазам. Высокий мужчина лет тридцати, с падающими на плечи гладкими волосами и чёлкой на пол-лица, в чёрном плаще с воротом под горло, совершенно не был похож на Саске. Но сердце знакомо замерло, пропустив удар. И этот высокомерный прищур единственного видимого глаза Наруто узнал бы из тысячи.  
– Саске?! – поражённо выдохнул Наруто, и тот остановился, настороженный. – Саске… Что с тобой случилось?! Ты же выглядишь, как баа-чан, тебайо! Это всё Орочимару, да? Что этот скользкий ублюдок с тобой сделал?!  
– Успокойся, – негромко произнёс Учиха, и Наруто замер, не отрывая от него взгляда. – Какой сейчас год?  
Голос у него тоже изменился, стал мягче и глубже, и Наруто потребовалось усилие воли, чтобы собраться с мыслями и ответить. Саске слегка задумался и кивнул.  
– Два года прошло…  
– …и три месяца с тех пор, как ты свалил из деревни, теме, – закончил Наруто. – А я говорил, что это плохо кончится, между прочим! И вот – посмотри на себя, даттебайо!  
Саске хмыкнул и прошёл мимо него, сел к огню. Словно откликаясь на его присутствие, пламя вспыхнуло жарче, потянулось вверх горячими языками, и Наруто тоже невольно придвинулся ближе. За стенами маленькой лесной сторожки трещал мороз и выл ветер – зимы в горах страны Молнии были суровыми. Самая подходящая погода для Учихи, с его-то любовью к эффектным появлениям.  
– Орочимару ни при чём, – сказал Саске, и Наруто недоумённо моргнул, возвращаясь к теме разговора.  
– Ни при чём? – переспросил он. – Тогда почему… Погоди, но тогда ты… ты что, из будущего?!  
Саске нахмурился и отвёл взгляд, и Наруто с восторгом понял, что угадал.  
– Нет, серьёзно?! – он ткнул Учиху кулаком в плечо, ещё раз убеждаясь в его настоящести. – Так тебе правда… э-э, а сколько тебе? Как ты сюда попал? А где я? Я тебя вернул в Коноху? Я стал Хокаге?  
Он бы продолжал ещё долго, но Саске с усмешкой качнул головой:  
– Слишком много вопросов, мелочь.  
– Теме, – надулся Наруто. Такой шанс всё узнать, а он опять вредничает! – Скажи хотя бы – я крут? Там, в будущем?  
Саске одарил его странным взглядом, полным горечи и… нежности?  
– Не круче меня, добе.  
– Ха! Да я готов поспорить… – взвился Наруто и едва не угодил рукавом в огонь. Отшатнувшись, он потерял равновесие и завалился на Учиху, рефлекторно хватаясь за его руку… Но пальцы неожиданно сжали пустоту. Саске неуклюже перехватил его другой рукой, и оба замерли, почему-то не смея шевельнуться.  
– Эй, Саске, – шёпотом окликнул Наруто, чувствуя, как расползается внутри липкий холодный ужас. – Твоя рука… Её нет, ведь так?  
– Похоже на то, – отозвался Учиха так невозмутимо, что остро захотелось дать ему в глаз.  
– Это же не потому, что мы… – Наруто сглотнул. – Это ведь не я сделал?  
– Сакура, – не замедлил с ответом Саске, насмешливо фыркнул. – За то, что я отказался пить её лекарства.  
– Сакура-чан не могла! – искренне возмутился Наруто и задёргался, пытаясь выбраться из его хватки. Саске руку убирать не торопился, и в итоге они лишь оказались лицом к лицу. – Врёшь ты всё!  
– Доживёшь – проверишь.  
– Ты стал ещё большим занудой, даттебайо, – проворчал Наруто.  
Невольно затаил дыхание, жадно разглядывая знакомо-незнакомые черты лица Саске, оказавшегося так близко. Потянулся убрать длинную чёлку, но Саске качнулся назад, уходя от прикосновения:  
– Не надо.  
– Ты и глаз ухитрился где-то потерять?  
– Нет, – отрезал Саске тоном, в котором ясно слышалось «больше ничего не скажу».  
Настаивать не хотелось, не сейчас, и Наруто лишь кивнул. В тех местах, где они соприкасались телами, разливалось тепло, и мысли путались, разбегались, оставляя один, единственно важный вопрос.  
– Саске, я смогу вернуть тебя? Мы ведь исправим всё? Пожалуйста, скажи.  
Учиха помолчал. Его прохладные пальцы, точно вслепую, огладили лицо Наруто, щекотно обвели полоски на щеке, а потом неожиданно зарылись в волосы, притягивая близко-близко.  
– Посиди так ещё немного, – шепнул он с глубокой тоской в голосе.  
Наруто уткнулся носом в жёсткий ворот плаща, до сих пор пахнущего снегом. Говорить не хотелось, он чувствовал себя оглушённым и потерянным. Неужели всё-таки… Так страшно ему бывало разве что в детстве, в ночную грозу, когда забирался под все подушки и одеяла, чтобы укрыться от ужасающих громовых раскатов. Но сейчас гроза была внутри – спрятаться некуда. Голос Саске пробился сквозь неё откуда-то издалека, как тонкий лунный луч:  
– Всё в твоих руках, и я здесь исключительно благодаря твоему упрямству. Это всё, что я могу тебе сказать.  
Дышать враз стало легче. Наруто моргнул, с удивлением ощутив, что ресницы намокли, и больно ткнул Саске кулаком под рёбра:  
– Так бы сразу и сказал, старый козёл! А то напустил туману… Начистить бы тебе морду как следует, чтоб всё выложил, как есть!  
– Ну попробуй, – ухмыльнулся Саске и сжал пальцами его подбородок, заставив вскинуть голову и посмотреть в глаза.  
Наруто впервые ощутил его чакру, которую Учиха до того скрывал так глухо, что любой сенсор принял бы его за гражданского. На секунду душа едва не ушла в пятки – сдерживаемая хрупкой человеческой оболочкой, его обнимала бездна. Тёмная, холодная… беспредельная. Невообразимая сила, больше, чем у старика-Хокаге, больше, чем у всех трёх саннинов, вместе взятых.  
«Кем же ты стал, Саске? – мелькнула мысль. – И чем заплатил за это?»  
И в тот же миг давящее чувство бездны ушло.  
– Боишься? – насмешливо поинтересовался Учиха. – Я не съем тебя, пугливый котёнок.  
– Ещё чего! – фыркнул Наруто и резко выпрямился, едва не ткнувшись носом в его нос. – Ты, как обычно, слишком много выпендриваешься, даттебайо!  
– Неужели? – Саске выразительно выгнул бровь, даже не подумав отстраниться.  
Его дыхание обжигало. Слишком, слишком близко, опасно, так нельзя, но Наруто не мог пошевелиться. Не мог оторвать взгляда. Этот Саске, ещё более непонятный и далёкий, чем нынешний, был словно соткан из самых тайных и стыдных снов, преследовавших его с четырнадцати лет. Мысли путались, перескакивали на того Саске, которого он видел недавно в убежище Орочимару, на дурацкие книжки эро-сеннина, и вновь на этого, будущего Саске, и тёмные насмешливые искры в его глазах. Этот Саске смотрел на него так, словно видел насквозь вместе со всеми его снами и неясными желаниями. Ласково и голодно смотрел, словно в самом деле хотел съесть.  
Может быть, и правда хотел – потому что вдруг неуловимо подался вперёд и накрыл губы Наруто своими, прижав его к себе единственной рукой почти до боли, проник языком в рот, выпивая дыхание. Наруто зажмурился, вцепившись в плащ Учихи. На него будто обрушилась огненная волна, на которую невозможно было ни толком ответить, ни, тем более, воспротивиться. Остатки здравого смысла мгновенно сгорели в ней дотла – осталось только отчаянное желание, чтобы это сумасшествие не прекращалось.  
Саске отпустил его, только когда от нехватки воздуха потемнело в глазах, обвёл пальцами и без того ноющие от силы поцелуев губы:  
– Тебе стоит только сказать «нет»…  
– Не хочу, – оборвал его Наруто и притянул обратно к себе, опасаясь, что в мозгах Учихи опять что-нибудь перемкнёт, и он попытается сбежать. Нет, только не сейчас, когда жажда прикоснуться к нему, узнать его, достигла безумия.  
Он понимал, что Саске всё равно уйдёт. Не может не уйти, иначе время запутается, и он, возможно, исчезнет вовсе. Он вернётся в своё будущее, в котором что-то опять не так, судя по его тоскливым глазам и отчаянным поцелуям взахлёб, а Наруто снова останется в одиночестве догонять его. Их обоих – в пространстве и времени. Но не сейчас, пожалуйста, не сейчас.  
Пальцы задели застёжку плаща, и Наруто, не задумываясь, рванул её. Под плащом оказались жилет и лёгкая походная рубашка, и зачем Учихе столько одежды, с одной-то рукой! Низкий горловой стон над ухом пробрал дрожью всё тело, а потом Саске обхватил его за плечи и опрокинул на расстеленный футон, скользнул горячим языком по обнажённому горлу. Ощущение тяжести его тела стало последней каплей – Наруто выгнулся, притираясь бёдрами ещё ближе, теснее, и внутри словно взорвался фейерверк, расплескавшись огненными брызгами.  
Саске протяжно выдохнул, лаская лёгкими поцелуями полоски на его щеках и приоткрытые губы. Растёкшаяся было по телу томная нега обернулась глубинной, обострённой чувствительностью к каждому прикосновению, невыносимой потребностью в них, и Наруто подался навстречу, целуя в ответ, неуверенно положил руки на плечи… Усмехнувшись, Саске подцепил зубами язычок молнии на его куртке и потянул, свободной рукой задирая футболку под ней – так легко и непринуждённо, что Наруто едва не сгорел на месте. Он вздрогнул, когда длинные чёрные пряди защекотали обнажённую кожу, и быстрыми дёргаными движениями избавился от одежды окончательно. Обжигающий, жаждущий взгляд Саске ласкал почти физически ощутимо; а потом он вдруг склонился и бережно коснулся губами старого шрама у сердца, оставленного его рукой. Горло сдавило, и Наруто, сглотнув, неловко погладил Саске по виску, щеке.  
Учиха повернул голову и поймал его пальцы ртом, слегка прикусил – острая молния возбуждения прошибла не хуже чидори. Наруто отнял руку и потянулся раздеть его наконец, непослушными, дрожащими пальцами раздёргивая застёжки, быстрыми мазками прикосновений исследуя открывающееся тело. На коже Саске причудливой сетью сплетались шрамы, и Наруто мог только гадать, откуда их столько и какие из них могут быть оставлены им. Он осторожно огладил обрубок левой руки, потянулся поцеловать, но Саске увернулся и толкнул его обратно на футон, навалился сверху. Наруто застонал, ощущая его возбуждение, жар сильного тела, обхватил его руками и ногами. Желанная близость сводила с ума, и всё равно хотелось больше, сильнее. Саске плавно двинул бёдрами, ещё и ещё раз, пока Наруто не заметался под ним, чувствуя, что снова на грани – а потом легко вывернулся из объятий и перекатил его под собой на живот.  
Другой Саске, из настоящего времени, не был бы таким нежным, подумалось мельком. Он был бы, наверное, болезненно грубым, намеренно жестоким. Может, шептал бы на ухо что-нибудь едкое и злое, чтобы заставить прочувствовать, насколько это плохая идея – быть с ним. Наруто отчаянно хотелось узнать у того Саске, который сейчас целовал его плечи и спину и медленно, словно смакуя ощущения, растягивал его влажными пальцами – откуда в нём эта нежность? Как доцарапаться до неё, как вытащить из-за мрачной усмешки и презрительного прищура чёрных глаз?  
Но он знал, что Учиха не ответит. Поэтому заставил себя выбросить из головы эти мысли и прогнулся, раздвинув ноги шире. Что бы ни ждало в будущем их обоих, сейчас он жаждал всего, что Саске захочет ему дать. До последней минуты, до последней капли.  
Проникновение отозвалось тянущей болью, и Наруто сумел расслабиться только после того, как горячая ладонь Саске, скользнув под животом, легла на член. Но постепенно удовольствие становилось всё острее, нарастая волнами в неторопливом ритме движений Саске, и Наруто подался ему навстречу, захваченный ощущениями. Так правильно и хорошо было чувствовать его внутри...  
– Ещё, – выдохнул Наруто, сам не слыша своего голоса, и повторил громче: – Ещё, ещё, Саске!  
Учиха рывком поднял его, прижав к себе, и Наруто запрокинул голову ему на плечо, беспорядочно цепляясь руками, наверняка оставляя синяки на светлой коже. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это, надеялся, что заставит Саске ещё долго не забыть об этой ночи. Желательно – никогда.  
Саске поцеловал его, сильным слитным движением огладил горло и грудь, мимолётно приласкав соски, и подтолкнул, заставив опереться руками о стену. От недавней аккуратной нежности не осталось и следа, он вбивался сильными долгими рывками, с каждым из которых внутри вспыхивало острое, сладкое, одуряющее наслаждение. Жаркий, сильный, властный, накрывал собой, отрезая от всего мира, сводил с ума короткими хриплыми стонами и поцелуями-укусами. Наруто почти не слышал собственного голоса, потерявшись в ослепительном удовольствии, отпустив себя, как никогда прежде. Вместо чакры в теле, казалось, циркулировало чистое блаженство. А потом Саске приник всем телом, прихватил зубами за плечо – и ощутив глубоко внутри пульсацию его оргазма, Наруто зажмурился и выплеснулся в его горячую ладонь.  
Ноги и руки дрожали, и если бы не объятие Саске, он непременно бы шлёпнулся на пол. Но стоило улечься на футон, и вновь потянуло к Учихе, точно магнитом – потрогать, обнять, поймать губами губы… Саске гибко потянулся, и в полутьме едва тлеющего очага Наруто разглядел на его лице непривычно мягкую улыбку, которая заставила его сердце снова биться быстрее.  
– Ещё, – попросил он, зарываясь пальцами в чёрные волосы.  
И Саске не отказал ему.

***  
Учиха проснулся с первыми лучами солнца. Наруто вытянулся рядом, закинув на него руку и ногу, и тихо сопел в шею. Он выглядел абсолютно измотанным, но довольным, даже во сне.  
Саске неслышно вздохнул, прислушавшись к своим ощущениям. Чакра полностью восстановилась, сил открыть временной портал теперь снова хватало. А значит – пора уходить. Возвращаться от спящего под боком мальчишки Узумаки к тому, кем он станет через двадцать с лишним лет. Равному по силе и возрасту, запершему себя в кабинете Хокаге, прячущему боль и вину на дне голубых, как февральское небо, глаз.  
Безумно хотелось остаться. Стать тенью этого Наруто, пока ещё шумного и бестолкового, пока ещё невероятно живого и искреннего. Видеть своими глазами весь его путь, защищать и оберегать каждый вздох, каждый шаг. Но он не имел права. И без того достаточно наломал в его жизни.  
Дурная была идея – воспользоваться силой риннегана для путешествий во времени. Лучше бы было не вспоминать, какими они были до того, как всё изменилось. Не вспоминать вкус этих губ и тёмный от страсти взгляд, и улыбку, способную согреть даже его. Как давно он не видел эту улыбку…  
Ледяную стену отчуждения теперь придётся строить заново, но Саске не сомневался, что справится. В конце концов, у него не было выбора.  
Он склонился над спящим Наруто, в последний раз ловя тепло его дыхания.  
– Люблю тебя, – прошептал почти беззвучно. – Невыносимо люблю.  
Чуть дрогнули светлые ресницы, и только. Наруто безмятежно спал. С трудом отведя от него взгляд, Саске поднялся, накинул плащ и вышел за дверь.  
Он настроил переход безошибочно и уверенно шагнул в своё время и пространство. Однако всё пошло не по плану. Левую руку неожиданно пробило вспышкой боли, настолько сильной, что Саске не сдержал вскрика и машинально схватился за предплечье. И замер в изумлении.  
Потому что рука вновь была целой.  
Постепенно боль утихла, ушла глубоко внутрь, оставив после себя только лёгкий зуд там, где раньше заканчивался обрубок. Саске задрал рукав и потрогал тусклый белёсый шрам на этом месте. Нет, не иллюзия.  
Что произошло?  
Портал, настроенный на чакру Наруто, выбросил его у двери в небольшой дом, окна которого мягко светились в вечерних сумерках. За дверью слышался знакомый голос, и Саске невольно вслушался внимательнее. Вроде бы привычный, не такой звонкий, как у шестнадцатилетнего Узумаки, спокойный и глубокий, но… чем-то он всё же отличался от интонаций Наруто его времени. И если бы не было так больно думать об этом, Саске бы предположил, что теплом.  
Пока он размышлял, дверь распахнулась.  
– Долго ещё будешь торчать на пороге? – хмыкнул Наруто. – Мы и так тебя заждались!  
Вместо неизменного плаща Хокаге на нём были самые обычные штаны и синий свитер, явно принадлежавший на самом деле кому-то другому, потому что на плече был вышит небольшой красно-белый мон Учиха. А ещё волосы Наруто были длиннее, чем даже в шестнадцать. Интересно, что об этом думает его жена, которая, насколько помнил Саске, и уговорила его в своё время на уродливую стрижку?  
Саске собирался спросить об этом, когда Наруто, устав ждать, взял его за невесть откуда взявшуюся левую руку и втащил в дом. От него, совсем как двадцать лет назад, исходили волны нескрываемых эмоций – ждал, волновался, соскучился… Тёплые губы прижались к губам, и Саске в замешательстве ответил на поцелуй. Где же он всё-таки? Что происходит?  
В голове мелькали неясные обрывки странных видений, но сосредоточиться на них помешал звонкий женский голос за спиной Наруто:  
– Хэй, я бы тоже не отказалась поцеловать Саске-куна!  
– Завидуй молча, тебайо! – легко рассмеялся Наруто, даже не обернувшись.  
– Карин? Откуда ты здесь взялась? – Саске озадаченно разглядывал молодую женщину, привычным жестом поправляющую очки. Он прекрасно помнил, что она ушла как минимум на полгода в страну Песка по каким-то делам Орочимару после их последней случайной встречи.  
– Как всегда, приветлив и гостеприимен! – фыркнула Карин. – Нет, не хочу тебя целовать!  
Сложив руки на груди, она развернулась и скрылась за сёдзи. Наруто встревоженно посмотрел на Учиху:  
– Вчера ты был вовсе не против, что сестрёнка Карин заглянет на ужин. Что-то случилось, Саске?  
– Да… нет… – Саске нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться в мелькающих перед глазами всё отчётливее картинках. – Подожди немного.  
Вне всяких сомнений, это было его время, его Наруто, его Коноха. Но почему всё так изменилось? Воспоминания перемешались в кучу, и их становилось всё больше. Была война, сражение с Кагуей, и их с Наруто битва в Долине Завершения тоже была. Не было женитьбы и детей, не было затяжных миссий по десять лет, не было вины друг перед другом, переросшей в отчуждённость, и на восстановление руки совместными усилиями Джуго и Сакуры он согласился сразу… Потом было ещё много всего, хаотично заполняющего память, выталкивающего предыдущие воспоминания. Но где точка расхождения?  
Бой с Кагуей, старик Рикудо, битва в Долине Завершения, слёзы Сакуры… Возвращение в Коноху… Больничная палата, едва живой, но счастливый, как никогда, Узумаки перебирается на его постель, целует – Саске удивлён, но не сопротивляется, а потом…  
“Люблю тебя, – шепчет Наруто, до боли сплетая пальцы уцелевших рук. – Невыносимо люблю”.  
Неужели?..  
– Так ты слышал! – выдохнул Саске, дёрнув Наруто к себе за ворот. – Ах ты мелкий паршивец, ты всё слышал!  
Узумаки изумлённо уставился на него – а потом расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
– Я всё ждал, когда же это случится, даттебайо! – хмыкнул он. И, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Учихи, пробурчал еле слышно: – Наконец-то. С возвращением, Саске.  
Саске прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как терпкая, горячая, головокружительная нежность Наруто окутывает его с ног до головы. Последние кусочки воспоминаний из прошлой ледяной реальности истаяли и утекли сквозь пальцы бесследно.  
– Я дома, – отозвался он и обнял Наруто.


End file.
